Where I Belong
by Ray Ryune
Summary: Softkit was struck with disaster when she was a newborn. Her siblings died, her parents were gone, she was left helpless and alone. Taken into ShadowClan, the she-kit struggled with bullies and threats about her size and past. Many times she wanted to give up. But was there a hidden friend, a rewarding journey, and would she finally find where she truly belongs? (OCs NEEDED!)


**Prologue**

A thin, scrawny figure was hunched over, outlined silver against the faint moonlight that shone from above. It blinked open two dreary, tired icy blue eyes as it hid behind the walls of the structure.

This was what the feral cats recognized as a Twolegplace. Not a central one with frighteningly tall, looming, shining structures that gleamed in the sun, but a smaller one built close to the forest. A few Twoleg nests were dotted here and there, with old walls and dull red-brown roofs. The Twolegs relied on their animals and the things in their surroundings to make a living. Wild creatures tried to avoid them as much as possible, but when cornered, would attack. But normally, although the two worlds were right beside each other, neither clashed or collided, and it was all fairly peaceful between them.

Though right now, the frail figure hidden in the shadows slitted its eyes and slowly padded out of the shade and stepped into a clearing, bathed with faint silvery moonshine. The slim shape revealed itself to be a ginger she-cat, her legs trembling, the outline of her ribs visible beneath her dark pelt as she stood. Squirming beneath her and trying to snuggle into her matted, dirty fur were three tiny, mewling kittens, barely old enough to walk properly, not even one quarter-moon old yet. The mother shot a quick, slitted glance back at the Twoleg nest she had been thrown out of and growled weakly.

It wasn't something extremely rare, but it didn't happen too commonly either. The she-cat was once loved, cared for, taken in by a kind Twoleg when she herself was only a young kit. In time, that Twoleg grew older and older when she grew stronger, and eventually, the one that cared for her was gone. Dead. Another Twoleg moved in and tried to get rid of the previous owner's cat, but to no avail. That she-cat kept on going back, slipping through the entrance and seeing the familiar place where she had grown up. But she knew the old Twoleg she had loved was no longer here. And when one day the ginger cat came back, pregnant with kits that were due any day now, the new Twoleg couldn't take it anymore.

The she-cat shivered against the wind and from the memories. She still felt the pain of the Twoleg's hard grip on her neck, how it flung her out of _her_ home, and how she was now here, abandoned, alone, and helpless with her newborn kits.

She looked down, feeling her strength fade second by second. Her three kits were so weak, small, and needed her right now more than ever, but she herself didn't have enough determination and power to care for them anymore. Was she going to die as well, just like the one that she called a parent? Were her kits going to leave this world only days after they were born? She winced at the thoughts, and however much it hurt her, she knew her life was more important right now. If she couldn't even save herself, her kits definitely weren't going to make it.

The mother she-cat found a small, shadowed place behind the corner of a Twoleg nest and gently nudged her kits until they were all huddled up in a tiny, furry bundle. She softly pushed them into the corner and gathered the last of her strength, preparing to wander off. She was going to find food, a better shelter, and they were going to survive, her kits and her. Together.

A dark streak of ginger flashed by in the vast night. She saw her warm breath hit the chilling air and form a small cloud of mist. She kept walking, her body tired, her paws sore, her vision blurring, but she was determined to keep going and find someplace. As she left her kits, she heard the soft, dying mewls and yelps of them, so soft, so helpless. It pained her like no else to leave, but she repeated to herself that it was only for a while. She would go back to them soon, she would see them soon when she found a meal, found a place to live and call home. They'd grow up strong and she'd see every step of their way.

Little did she know what she told herself was all a lie.

* * *

**This is my first Warriors fanfiction. The prologue isn't too long and the chapters probably won't be either, but they'll all be around 1,000 words or just a bit under. After wandering around simply as a reader for a while, I decided to write my own. Please review, tell me what you think, and favorite/follow if you liked it. Thanks!**

**So also, as I mentioned in the summary, I currently need OCs for the story. The story will center around ShadowClan so I need ShadowClan cats first, but I need WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan OCs too. If you could send in your OCs, that'd be greatly appreciated and if your character(s) do follow the rules then I promise I will use them. **

**Rules/Guidelines:**

**• No words cats don't know.**

**• Don't try overly hard to make your cat name too "creative". Make them simple and realistic. Ones like Obsidianblaze or Tidalnight won't be accepted because they're unrealistic. Suffixes like "claw" and "pelt" and "tail" are appreciated.**

**• Try not to repeat prefixes from cats in the same Clan.**

**• Don't include your character's preferred warrior name if he/she is a kit or apprentice because I will likely not use it.**

**• Realistic pelt/eye colors please.**

**Form: **

**Name: **

**Rank: **

**Clan: **

**Appearance:**


End file.
